lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silk Stocking Murder
]] The Silk Stocking is a case in L.A. Noire. Cole Phelps takes on this case during his time at the Homicide desk. Description The Silk Stocking case starts out with a body of a woman left in the City Hall parking lot. Upon arriving, Phelps and Galloway are greeted by a group of odious reporters. "Another tramp, another message," says one of the obnoxious reporters, another saying "Is the Werewolf back in business?" ("The Werewolf" being a common nickname for the infamous Black Dahlia killer during this era.) Another message like the body in the previous case, this one is cut up badly, but Phelps and Galloway argue whether it's a copycat murder or the original murderer still at large. A blood trail and string of the victim's personal effects lead to a name, an address, and the fact that the woman was married. The player can leave the crime scene and go back to police headquarters for a briefing from the chief or go to the address unearthed at the crime scene. The first address is for a boarding house run by a Mrs. Lapenti. Check on the victim's room first before interviewing Mrs. Lapenti. Search the room by looking at the broken window, the iron picket outside, the letter in the suitcase and the photo on the dresser. After interrogate Mrs. Lapenti by using the answers: possible suspects-truth, movements of victim-doubt, evidence of break in-lie/broken window, breakdown of marriage-lie/charm bracelet photo. Next, head to the husband's apartment. Once you get to the husband's apartment, he and his brother will attack Phelps and Galloway. Once the assailants are neutralized, Phelps can search the apartment, finding the following clues: in kitchen - fruit crate, bloodied shirt, and matchbook. Knock on door #302 while canvassing the neighbours gives clue of husbands alibi. Head back to the police station, and downstairs in Technical Services to see the captain. After that, interview the husband (last contact-lie/husband's alibi, jewelry taken from body-truth, divorce proceedings-lie attorney's letter/divorce papers bloodstained shirt-doubt). After you are done, head to the El Dorado Bar. At the El Dorado Bar, you'll be able to question the bartender (missing jewelry-doubt, movements of victim-truth). Across the street, at the Just Picked fruit market, interrogate the fruit seller called Clem Feeney (distinctive necklace-doubt, contact with victim-doubt, movements of victim-truth). The second interrogation leads to a bootleg liquor store. Investigate the store room behind the green doors, you will find that it is full of crates of alcohol and are given the chance to search further. You find a bloody scalpel and a lock jewelry box, that when opened with the code from the note found at the crime scene reveals the missing jewelry. A car chase now ensues after Clem who is arrested and sent back to the station, and the case is closed. Walkthrough The Silk Stocking case starts out with a body of a woman ( Antonia Maldonado ) left naked in the City Hall parking lot. *Talk with the coroner, Malcolm Carruthers, then examine the body. Closely examine her''' Neck'; left arm for her '''Missing Wedding Ring'; her right arm for half of a Library Card, '''and finally her Torso for the Message Written In Red Lipstick'. *Moving away from the body, you will spot '''the Bloody Stocking'. *Afterwards, check out the Blood trail ''and follow it.'' Seriously. *Following the Blood Trail so you will find the Blue Ladies Hat,'' ''investigate it further to find out it belong's the victim. *Continue following the blood trail you will find a single Blue Ladie's Shoe ( marked as Personal Effects ) in a trash bin and examine it further to denote that it most likely belongs to the victim. *'Keep following '''the ''blood trail to find the victim's''' House Keys''' hung on a pipe. ( It's easy to spot due to it 'glimmering' ) *'Continue following the Blood Trail, '''there is a' Dot Pattern note on the ground. *Then, take a look at the '''Ladder, '''there is a bloody smear next to it. *Once on the roof, follow the blood and check the cabin for an empty '''Envelope. *Keep following the bloody trail ( I know, the trail keeps going ) and examine the Metal Make-Up Box. *Keep moving forward and follow the trail, soon you will spot the vic's missing wedding ring hanging on the roof from a rope ( looks like string or twine ). *Keep going, you will soon find a''' Bloody Painter's Brush'. *Finally at the end of the apparently painted bloody trail, you will find the vic's '''purse' and the other half of the library card. After finding all the evidence you need, go to Antonia's residence for more information. Antonia's residence is the Parsons Boarding House ran by Barbara Lapenti. Before speaking with Mrs. Lapenti, investigate Antonia's room (located upstairs, room 5). *Inspect the broken window *Outside the window on the balcony, inspect the iron picket used on window *Attorney letter in suitcase on bed *Picture frame on dresser After gathering the clues, head back down and interview Mrs. Lapenti. *Possible suspects - truth *Movements of victim - doubt *Evidence of break-in - lie (use broken window as proof) *Breakdown of marriage - lie (use charm bracelet as proof) Now head to the husband's, Angel Maldonado, apartment. View the mailboxes to the right of the main entrance to get his apartment number, #304. Once in the apartment, the Angel and his brother will brawl with Phelps and Galloway. After subduing the two, search the apartment. *Fruit crate in the kitchen *Bloody shirt in the kitchen by door *Matchbook in kitchen After searching the apartment, canvass the neighbors. Apartment #302 is the only neighbor that will give any useful info by providing the Husband's Alibi The duo will get a call to report to the station immediately. Meet the Captain downstairs in Technical Services. After a breif discussion and viewing of a poem, the Captain will tell you to go upstairs and interrogate the husband. *Last contact - lie (husbands alibi) *Jewelry taken from body - truth *Divorce proceedings - lie (attorney's letter/divorce paper) *Bloodstain shirt - doubt Now head to the El Dorado Bar. Question the bartender *Missing jewelry - doubt *Movement of victim - truth Go out the back door and you will run into a worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market. Now go accross the street to the fruit market and interview the fruit seller (he should look familiar) named Clem Feeney. *Distinctive necklace - doubt *Contact with victim doubt *Movements of victim - truth After the interview, inspect behind the green doors to the left of the counter. Inside are many crates full of alcohol, evidence of bootlegging. Find the bloody scapel on the desk and a lock box (open with dot code from crime scene). The contents inside the box are from the victim's bracelet. Feeney will come in and flee. Persue in the car allowing Galloway to shoot out the tires of Feeney's truck and apprehend the suspect. CASE CLOSED 'Video Walkthrough' RUOaviviikQ Qw17B-AhCYM W4H_IuQy1iQ siPiOy9QGBw Trivia *The story is loosely based on the real 1947 murder of Rosenda Mondragon. es:El asesinato de la media de seda de:Der Seidenstrumpfmörder Category:Cases